A Chance Encounter
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Despite the fact that Viktor Krum no longer has a chance with Hermione, he still writes to her after the war to make sure he can maintain his friendship with her. To his surprise, she invites him to spend some time with her, and in the process, she accidentally manages to bring love into his life once again. Viktor/OC. Please R&R! M for content in later chapters.
1. A Surprise Invitation

**Summary: **Despite the fact that Viktor Krum no longer has a chance with Hermione, he still writes to her after the war to make sure he can maintain his friendship with her. To his surprise, she invites him to spend some time with her, and in the process, she accidentally manages to bring love into his life once again. Viktor/OC. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_ or its characters. I only own Rosalyn Hawthorne.

**A/N: **I haven't felt very brave about uploading this. I hope you enjoy it, and you would like me to continue it. Let's just say that I've wanted to write a Viktor/OC for a while, but I've never had the guts to. Please let me know what you think.

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A Chance Encounter **

**Chapter One: A Surprise Invitation**

Following the war against Voldemort, the lives of witches and wizards everywhere would never be the same again.

Finally, they were living in a Voldemort free world. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, among many others, were war heroes. The heroes of Hogwarts. Viktor Krum had read a lot about the trio who had helped defeat Lord Voldemort, and he knew how brave they really were from what he'd seen when he took part in the Triwizard tournament. Hermione was in a 'sort of' relationship with Ron Weasley, as he'd discovered at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. But while it had been disappointing to discover that, it had been nice to see her again, and as they were still writing to one another, his latest letter to her was ensuring that she was happy and safe. They'd stopped contact for several months while the aftermath of the war died down.

He'd come to terms with the fact that their romance in her fourth year had been and gone, and he'd been with another girl in between who couldn't compare to Hermione in kindness and cleverness. She'd also only seen his fame. Not the man he really was. Fame wasn't what people made it out to be. He didn't enjoy getting the attention he did, and he didn't like worrying that a woman would want him only for his fame and fortune.

As he slowly paced his panelled study, which was located in the large wing of his parents' house that had become his private apartment, he awaited the next reply from Hermione. They were, more often than not, almost immediate and very detailed. He missed her a lot so it was nice to hear from her so often. They were close friends though, and he'd reconciled to the fact that he couldn't have her, and he'd gotten over her in time.

The distant shrieking caused the Bulgarian seeker to lift his head, and he saw his new owl, Erik approaching with a letter in his beak. The snowy backdrop made his descent towards Viktor's window look incredibly beautiful, and he grinned as his newest pet landed on his perch, allowing Viktor to take the letter from him and feed him a treat. The handwriting made him smile. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Viktor_

_It's been a difficult time for us all here, but we are safe and we are well. Unfortunately, Ron has lost his brother, Fred. It has come, of course, as a terrible shock, but I'm sure you've read or heard something about it because the media never know when to stop. Many people have been wounded and lost, but the three of us are okay. I hope to God that you and your family are also safe. _

_Ron, his brother George, myself and a friend are staying at a small cottage in Cornwall on the south coast of England this weekend, just to have a little break from it all. I would love to see you again, and I wondered if it would be possible for you to make the journey to join us. Perhaps by the floo network or apparition? Please let me know as soon as you can so I can give you more details. I hope that you're well and that things are okay in Bulgaria. _

_With love_

_Hermione. _

Viktor smiled as he read the letter. The offer to spend time with her and her friends was too good to pass. He couldn't wait to begin his reply to her, and in his haste to do so he almost knocked poor Erik from his perch. Viktor sighed and steadied the owl, petting his head in apology. He really needed to stop being so excited about writing to his friend. He began to reply quickly, but found himself stuck after 'Dear Hermione'. It was a slow process but after a while he had a letter ready to send back.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am glad to know that you are safe. It has been worrying me for a while. Send Ron my condolences, and I'll ensure to speak with him when I join you on Saturday. Thank you for such an invitation. It is very kind of you to ask me to join you. Please reply soon, I would love to spend the weekend with you and your friends. Here in Bulgaria, we are just relieved to be living a safer life. I hope to hear from you again soon. _

_With love_

_Viktor._

Viktor sealed the letter, deciding to send it when a very sleepy Erik had been given time to rest himself. The Bulgarian hated to overwork his pets with regards to his correspondence with Hermione. With them being so far apart it was a very long journey for his owl to take with his letters, and he always tried to give them as much rest as possible. Erik was very strong, he'd found, and messages were delivered and retrieved quickly which made it easier to keep up to date with what was happening on her side of the world.

The owl in question was now snuggled into himself and sleeping like a baby, so Viktor left him to his peace and quiet, and made his way across his lavish apartment to the main area of the house to find his parents. He'd grown more handsome over the years since he'd been to Hogwarts. His hair was slightly longer, darker and thicker. His stubble (which was something he'd always liked having) was darker and his body was more muscular and more manly. He had seen pictures of Hermione since her fourth year and she had grown into a gorgeous young woman. Funnily enough as he thought of this, that twinge he'd always felt in his chest at the thought of her belonging to another had gone.

"Ah, Viktor!"

Viktor turned at the sound of his father's voice, and remembered to speak in his mother tongue. He'd been practising his English to improve for the sake of Hermione when the two of them would visit each other occasionally, but he had found since the war grew worse, his English was slipping terribly.

"Father." He replied in Bulgarian, "I'm paying a visit to England this weekend to see my friend Hermione and some of her friends. Now that the war is over, I want to make sure she's alright."

"I see."

Viktor was the spitting image of his father. His father however had slightly lighter hair than him, but none the less, they were like two peas in a pod. Was that the correct expression? Viktor was certain he'd heard that from Hermione at least once or twice. The seeker wasn't aware of whether or not his father as alright with him travelling so far so soon after the war had ended, but when the voice of his mother Alba came from the corridor to the left of them, they were broken from their conversation.

"Viktor! What's this about England?" She asked, dark eyes sparkling with delight, "You're going to see Hermione?"

"Mother, you are aware that Hermione is with another man, aren't you?" Viktor asked as Alba wound an arm around him gently, "It is just a friendly weekend."

"Oh, I know that." She sad softly, "Have a good time. And don't you say no, Antoni."

She pointed a warning finger at her husband, and both Antoni and Viktor moved away from her slightly. She was a very fiery woman, from whom Viktor had inherited his determination and his fighting spirit. She wasn't one to back down, and Antoni recalled his attempts to court her during their youth and how she'd made him chase her for months on end. She was a woman of her own mind. Very independent, and very willing to speak her mind, no matter what the consequence. Viktor, thank goodness, knew when to hold his tongue. He had learned that from his father.

"I had no intention of telling the boy no." Antoni replied, raising his hand in surrender before gripping Viktor's shoulder, "He is an adult now. He can go where he likes with whom he likes. I might not enjoy the idea of him travelling alone after the war, but I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, he is a bright boy." Alba said, earning a look of pure offence from her son.

"Popular belief?" He asked, watching the expression of horror cross his mother's features, "Look, Mama, it's irrelevant. I'll join you for dinner, I'll send my reply to Hermione, and I'll arrange everything with her. Yes?"

"Of course." Alba replied, watching him walk towards the dining room and following him with interest.

She was a little nosey sometimes but Viktor knew it was because she cared about him, and that she wanted to make sure he was safe. He'd always be her baby boy after all. His mother had always been very tentative despite her wild spark. His father had been the sterner of the two, but had always bowed to Alba's will. Viktor knew that Antoni didn't really fear Alba, but that he appeased her to show her he loved her. It was a strange logic, the seeker thought, but it worked for their family.

"So...Which of Hermione's friends are you spending the weekend with?" The witch asked as she smoothed out the front of her black dress, "Hermione, and...?"

"Her boyfriend...The Weasley boy." Viktor began, "Um...His older brother, George, and another friend. She didn't mention this other friend's name, though."

"I see." His mother said quietly, "Where in England will you be staying?"

"Just on the south coast." He answered, "Hermione has told me it's very beautiful."

His mother smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his head. She knew he'd enjoy being with friends away from home. She had a feeling her son would come back changed, and she wasn't one to shrug off a hunch because usually she was right about whatever her gut feeling was. She shared one more smile with her boy before heading to the kitchens to let the house elves know that Viktor would be joining them for dinner.

* * *

"He'll be here any minute, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling the covers from her boyfriend's body, "Get dressed!"

Ron, who had been snoring away in the cosy double bed he was sharing with Hermione, curled up on himself as the cold of the morning hit his legs and arms. He fumbled around for the covers that Hermione held away from the bed, causing him to open his eyes to look for them.

"Come on, Hermione..." He breathed, "It's not like he's anyone special."

"He's a guest here and we promised to be ready!" She scolded him, "Get up."

When she headed out of the room, he pulled a face behind her back like a petulant child before stretching to wake himself up, dragging himself with a struggle from the mattress to start looking for his clothes. He heard his girl scolding George for putting his feet on the table, missing the traditional joint response he would've heard if Fred were still alive. He hoped Hermione had told Viktor about that.

Downstairs, George was roped into arranging the flowers on the small table, while Hermione busied herself fluffing up the cushions on the couch and in the arm chair. She hurried upstairs to double check that Viktor's bed was neat, and that the room was clean and tidy. She passed Ron on the landing who was heading for a shower, giving him a glare before rushing back down the stairs, almost losing her footing at the bottom.

She jumped as a loud pop signalled the arrival of Viktor, who gazed at George and Hermione, smiling at them both. She gave him a soft smile, realising he was covered in soot.

"I travel by powder to London and apparate here." He told her, noticing the way she studied his clothes, "How are you, Hermione?"

She smiled as he said her name perfectly with no trouble. They both knew there was no need for formalities, and they shared a warm, friendly hug, while George shot the Bulgarian a hearty smile, shaking his hand firmly.

"George..." He said quietly, giving the solo Weasley twin a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry for your loss."

George, who felt a little choked up by that, nodded and patted Viktor's shoulder in recognition and thanks for his words. He turned away and headed to make some tea while putting on a brave face, leaving Viktor and Hermione alone with Viktor's luggage. The witch waved her wand and it all vanished out of sight. Viktor knew it would be waiting for him in his room, unpacked.

"Where is Ron?" He asked, "I haff not heard or seen him yet."

"Ah...Ronald overslept." Hermione replied, letting out a soft chuckle, "He's just in the shower. He shouldn't be very long, though."

Viktor nodded and smiled at his friend, both he and Hermione looking towards the door as it opened, revealing a brunette with the most gorgeous deep blue eyes Viktor had ever seen. Just the sparkle in them caught his attention immediately, but the colour was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He studied the shoulder length locks that just curled at the ends, the small nose and the plump lips that belonged to the new arrival. Her porcelain skin was hidden beneath a dark blue jumper and lighter blue jeans. Her small toes poked out from the bottom of the jeans, making Viktor realise she was barefoot. Her toenails were painted a pretty shade of pink, and she wiggled them as they made contact with the wooden floor.

"Sorry I'm late..." She said softly, her voice sweet as honey, "I found a little bird on the steps leading up to the house...It died, unfortunately..."

Hermione bit her lip at the sad look on the girl's face, which was quickly replaced by a small grin. She moved towards the Bulgarian seeker, holding out her hand for him to shake. Viktor was expecting a request for an autograph or something, but she surprised him when she simply smiled at him.

"Hi...My name's Rosalyn Hawthorne." She said softly, taking his hand.

"Viktor Krum." He replied with a smile, losing himself for a second in those eyes before letting her hand go.

"Why don't I let George show you where your bedroom is?" Hermione said quickly, making Viktor a little suspicious as she called for George, "Rosalyn and I will make the drinks. Tea, Viktor?"

"Thank you." He said quietly, allowing George to lead him away.

He cast a glance at Rosalyn from the stairs, watching Hermione take her into her arms and rub her back soothingly. He watched the exchange for a moment, hearing Hermione whispering soft assurances to her. He realised when Rosalyn pulled back looking mortified that she was upset over the bird that had died outside.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand down the beach that afternoon. George was teasing Ron about his new hat, and therefore chasing them as they tried to walk in peace. Winter was cold on the south coast, but not as cold as Bulgaria, which meant that everyone was wrapped up. Viktor, however, only wore a thin jacket on top of his clean jumper. He walked along side Rosalyn who rubbed her hands together in order to warm them. He studied her pretty face, and he realised he hadn't been able to stop looking at her all day. An hour earlier, they'd had lunch, which had been cheese on toast and tea. The perfect meal for a winter afternoon. And then the group had decided to take a walk on the beach below.

"So...Vhat happened to George and Ron's brother?" Viktor asked, "I am not sure if it is good idea to ask."

Rosalyn shook her head and stopped the Bulgarian in his tracks, thankfully not catching the attention of the others.

"George in particular is heartbroken still. All of that family are." She explained softly, "It's best not to talk about him in front of them. As for what happened to Fred...I'm not entirely sure. I believe it was the killing curse."

"Ah..." Viktor nodded in understanding and the pair continued to walk, "This place is very beautiful. Not as cold as home, though."

"It is beautiful. Almost deserted in the winter months, but very busy in the summer. It's a lovely place to come and think." Rosalyn said, smiling at the seeker gently, "It has lots of history."

"Tell me about your history with Hermione..." Viktor began, "Forgive me, but I do not remember your face from Hogvarts."

He was pleased that his English was coming out so well. He didn't like to make mistakes and he had been practising to make sure his pronunciation was a lot better than it had been a few years back.

"Hermione and I would sometimes study in the library together. We would talk late at night sometimes...She's been there for me through a lot." Rosalyn said, looking to the floor as they continued to walk.

Viktor took in the darkness that crossed over her features suddenly and he bit his lip. He recognised that hurt on her face. He felt guilty for making her think of bad memories again, but the dark look was suddenly replaced by a bright smile as Hermione beckoned them over to join them closer to the water.

That night, Viktor had offered to help Hermione make the dinner, and as George and Ron decided to join one another in teasing Rosalyn about her small hands, he wanted to talk to Hermione about the girl who'd suddenly captured his attention so quickly.

"She has some...How you say..." He stopped for a moment to think of the correct term, "Emotional baggage?"

They were speaking in hushed voices to prevent Rosalyn from hearing them. It wasn't malicious, of course. Hermione hadn't realised that this trip would bring Viktor the possibility of love again, but it had, so she wanted to help. He was her friend and she wanted him to be happy, as she wanted Rosalyn to be happy.

"Yes...She was in a rather...well..." Hermione began, struggling to find the right words, "Volatile relationship at Hogwarts...With a Slytherin."

Viktor nodded softly and listened to Hermione, using his wand to mix up the gravy that sat on the kitchen top. He cast a glance at the young woman who was hitting the older Weasley with a cushion to shut him up, and he had to fight back a grin at the sight.

"Since then, she has had nothing but heartbreak. And with the war bringing on more stress...She's had just as much to deal with as anyone else." Hermione told him, "She was tortured. Twice."

Viktor's head snapped around towards Hermione's direction. He couldn't believe what she'd just said. It made him angry. The news that anyone had been tortured made him angry. It reaped up the same feelings he'd had when he knew Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione gave him a knowing look and put a gentle hand on his arm, squeezing it softly in reassurance. She smiled at him gently and leaned a little closer to whisper into his ear. Her words made him grin like a child on Christmas morning.

"By the way...She can barely take her eyes off of you."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. The Key to Rosalyn Hawthorne

**Summary: **Despite the fact that Viktor Krum no longer has a chance with Hermione, he still writes to her after the war to make sure he can maintain his friendship with her. To his surprise, she invites him to spend some time with her, and in the process, she accidentally manages to bring love into his life once again. Viktor/OC. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_ or its characters. I only own Rosalyn Hawthorne.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I really hope to hear what you think of it, and I also hope that you enjoy chapter two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A Chance Encounter **

**Chapter Two: The Key to Rosalyn Hawthorne**

Viktor found sleep difficult that night.

He wasn't sure why but he couldn't get comfortable in bed, and he couldn't settle down to get his rest. He'd dozed off once or twice but he found himself awake again in a matter of minutes. It was rather annoying, as was the horrible dryness in his mouth and at the back of his throat. He decided to conjure up a glass of water and as he took a huge gulp from it he moved towards the bedroom window to look out onto the beach below.

The stars were shining brightly with the moon, causing little lights to divert around a huge spotlight on the ocean waves. As his gaze moved onto the beach however, he saw a lone figure in what appeared to be a long white dress walking along the sand. The dark hair blew wildly in the wind as the dress swept around the form, making it look like a white flame dancing on the sand.

"Viktor?"

The young wizard turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway to his bedroom, wrapped up in her dressing gown and looking very sleepy. She began to approach him, wondering why he was awake at that time of night for a start, as well as wondering what had caught his attention down on the beach.

"Have you seen Rosalyn by any chance? She isn't in her room and..."

Hermione looked out of the window as she spoke and her eyes widened at the figure moving rather gracelessly down on the shoreline.

"She's a sleepwalker..." She finished, looking up at Viktor with a slightly horrified expression, "I'll get the blanket from her room to wrap her in. She must be freezing...Whatever you do, don't force her awake and try not to touch her. It could cause severe damage to her brain."

"Of course...I go now." Viktor breathed, hurrying down the stairs and out of the door.

He gasped at the coldness that suddenly hit his body, his thin t-shirt wrapping around his torso that much tighter in the strong winds. He couldn't worry about himself at that moment. He had to help Rosalyn before she ended up hurting herself. He took off down the steps, taking two at a time and almost losing his footing at the bottom. He knew for definite it was her when he caught sight of her pretty face glowing in the moonlight. He ran towards her, looking back to see Hermione following him with the thick blanket folded in her arms.

The scariest part about the whole situation was when he was within just a few feet of the girl and saw her eyes were wide open, and that her breathing was erratic. She was panicking in her sleep and he wasn't sure how to calm her or bring her around. She shuddered, eyes rolling as she suddenly awoke, almost collapsing as she realised where she was.

"Rosa..." He panted, trying to catch his breath before gently touching her hair and moving it out of her face, "Rosa..."

Why was he struggling to say her name now? He'd done so well with it all day.

"Rosa-leen..."

Hermione reached them quickly, watching Rosalyn's eyes creep open gently. They fluttered as she closed them again, causing both Viktor and Hermione to share a look of worry. Hermione knew that she was just was waking from her sleepwalking and that it would be a shock for her to find herself outside. At Hogwarts, numerous times, she'd end up in another part of the castle with a prefect having to try to guide her back.

"Just step back a little, Viktor...Let her adjust..." Hermione said softly, watching the other witch as she grew accustom to her surroundings again.

"V-Viktor...?" She breathed, gasping for air as though she'd almost suffocated, "Is that you?"

"Yes..." He answered, "Are you hurt? You feel very cold."

Hermione passed him the blanket to wrap around her, and he did so gently, reassuring her by rubbing her arms as he began to lead her towards the house again with Hermione by her other side, the three of them walking slowly. She couldn't answer him because her teeth were chattering so badly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked her, earning a gentle nod, "You haven't done this for months..."

"I'm fine, Hermione...Thank you." She whispered, "Thanks for coming out here to get me...I'm sorry..."

"Is fine..." Viktor told her with a smile, "Ve're just glad that you are safe."

Back at the house, Hermione and Viktor sat in the kitchen as Rosalyn caught up on her sleep. The pair were nursing a mug a herbal tea, because Hermione knew it would help her to go back to sleep as well as Viktor who hadn't slept all night. He was already looking tired.

"Rosalyn is half muggle. Her father is a muggle." Hermione explained, "She's visited a muggle doctor...A general practitioner, or GP. They've given her medication to help her sleep and to stop the sleepwalking. It was triggered because of a trauma in her life."

"Like night terrors?" He asked, "A cousin of ours suffers with them."

Hermione nodded slowly, sipping down the rest of her tea and rubbing her forehead lightly. She knew that either something had happened or she'd simply run out of medication, and she knew that it was important for her to get more.

"I hope you sleep well." She told him, smiling softly, "Rosalyn might feel slightly embarrassed in the morning...So, it's best to pretend that nothing happened. I've magically sealed all the windows and the front and back doors, so she can't simply open them."

"You sleep well too, Hermione." He replied with a smile, "I shall check on her, yes?"

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, "Hurry up to bed, now. It's almost three in the morning."

With that, she took their empty cups to the sink, and she knew that Viktor would go and see that Rosalyn was okay because he was very caring about other people for a start, but also because he found her very interesting and attractive. He was behaving around the other witch as he had around her in her fourth year, and she'd known him for so long she could tell when he liked someone. As soon as she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, she heard him following, so she gave him a soft smile of goodnight before heading into her own room.

Rosalyn's room was just to the left of the staircase, and it didn't take much for Viktor to know that she was okay. Seeing her snuggled up into the bedding as he peered gently though the door was enough to confirm her contentment to him. He sighed quietly as he smiled at her peaceful, slumbering form and he closed the door as gently as he could, leaving the witch to her tranquil sleep.

* * *

The following afternoon, while George and Ron were play fighting in the sand like a couple of children while Hermione sat on the group's large blanket reading, Viktor accompanied Rosalyn on her quest for seashells. She had collected seashells from being very little and had a beautiful, varied and extensive collection.

As she examined a small white shell with a pink tinge to it, Viktor watched with fascination. She took out a small magnifying glass to look at it more closely, looking up to Viktor with a grin.

"See this pink around the edge...?" She whispered, allowing him to look through the glass, "I've never seen a shade of pink like it...Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very." Viktor replied, barely able to catch up with her as she hurried off towards the steps of the house, "Rosaleen!"

Hermione watched the pair and smiled as Viktor rushed after Rosalyn, calling her name and pronouncing it slightly wrong. It reminded her of when he spent time with her, and could never say her name properly.

"Vhere are you running to?" Viktor asked, watching the witch kneel in the grass, "Vhat is wrong?"

"See these..." Rosalyn whispered as she moved blades of grass to reveal a small patch of flowers that looked like daisies, "Matricaria chamomilla. Chamomile. I use them to make sleeping draughts and other medicines for anxiety...At school I used to prepare them for students taking vital exams. Only for the ones who were extremely nervous. They make good calming remedies."

Viktor nodded in interest, watching her take out a knife and cut them at the bottom of the stem. She got up again without a word and hurried back to the house. The Bulgarian could not follow her quick enough. He watched her place the dainty flowers in a small pot with water in it, before she began to wash her hands in the sink.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She breathed as she realised she'd been wandering off without him, "I've been rude..."

"No...Just concentrating." Viktor said with a soft smile, "I get lost in concentration too. Is okay."

"You should see me concentrating when I'm reading about history." She told him with a sweet giggle, "It's like I'm in at trance."

"Ah. Me also." Viktor replied, "I am fond of history. I do not like being disturbed when I am reading about it."

Rosalyn smiled at the seeker, eyes crinkling in the corners as her lips pulled upward. She blushed just enough for Viktor to catch sight of it before she bowed her head again, hiding her pretty face from his view. He realised that this was the perfect opportunity to ask to write to her after the weekend was over. He wasn't going to pass it up. He and Rosalyn had spent barely any time alone, and he didn't want to ask her in front of the others.

"Rosaleen...? Vould it be possible for us to write...After I return home...?" He asked her quietly, "Only, I haf enjoyed your company so much during my stay..."

He saw the girl turn away from him to tend to her flowers, and he realised that something wasn't quite right. Perhaps he'd chosen the wrong time to ask her. He went to apologise, but caught her smile and her flushed cheeks. She was smiling. That told him that what he had said had pleased her.

"I've enjoyed your company too, Viktor." She told him with a sweet giggle, "I'd love for us to write."

He broke into a smile, watching her as she steadily approached him, clearly wanting to hug him, but too afraid to. Viktor grinned at her, opening his arms which made her let out a small sigh of relief as she hugged him to her body. He moved his arms slightly to hold her more closely, resting his head against hers and closing his eyes as a familiar feeling washed over him. He didn't know that Rosalyn's smile had faded as she rested her head on his shoulder, and that her eyes had also closed.

Her heart fluttered as she felt his lips against her head, and she turned slightly to look into his eyes.

"Rosaleen..." He whispered, looking to her lips and back to her eyes.

"V-Viktor..."

The bang of the front door of the cottage startled the pair out of each other's arms and their moment as Hermione stomped inside, followed by Ron and George who continued to tease and play fight with each other. Hermione threw the blanket on the sofa, staring at the two Weasley brothers before shouting sharply at them.

"Ronald! George!"

The pair stopped mid-squabble, staring at her as she gave them her most fierce glare.

"I can't get a moment of peace with you both being so silly." She told them, "Even Viktor and Rosalyn have come away from your noise."

The brothers broke apart, both muttering and huffing as they headed up to their rooms. Hermione looked to the pair and raised her eyebrow at them, watching them separate awkwardly as Viktor moved to the armchair by the fire, while Rosalyn continued to tend to her flowers.

* * *

Viktor was put in charge of finding Rosalyn after dinner. The young witch hadn't joined them, and Hermione, after giving Viktor a knowing look, sent him out to find her. The others knew that she'd probably just wandered off looking for more seashells, but Viktor was concerned. So, understandably, he was surprised to find her sitting on the top of the steps leading down to the beach, dressed in only her nightdress and with nothing on her feet. Her little toes looked frozen.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" She asked softly, hearing him tread on the path as he approached her.

She turned and realised who was there, and she patted the space beside her, giving the Bulgarian a welcoming smile. Viktor felt a warmth spread through him at the sight of it, and he edged over slowly, taking a seat carefully beside her as though any sudden movement would frighten her away.

"Yes, they are." He answered her question in a voice just as gentle as hers, and as he gently covered her hand with his own, he felt her startle

Within seconds, she relaxed again, pressing a little closer to him than she was before. Perhaps for warmth, he thought, so he took the chance to wrap an arm around her, and hold her to warm her.

"Rosaleen...I hope to become close with you in future." He told her, trying desperately to look into those gorgeous eyes of hers, "You are very beautiful voman. In body, mind, and in heart."

He frowned when she looked very upset and turned away from him. He felt her body tremble, and panicked inside at the thought of her being upset because of him. Carefully, cautiously, he stroked her upper arm with the backs of his fingers, watching her hand run through her hair and then rest against her forehead. The moonlight reflected a tear that slipped down her cheek and landed on the step below, and Viktor instantly turned Rosalyn to face him, begging her to look at him.

"Rosaleen, vhy do you cry?" He asked, "Vhat haf I said to upset you? Please do not cry any more...Is making me vorry..."

"Don't lie to me." She said darkly, voice breaking with her emotion, "I'm nowhere near as beautiful as other girls, especially not Hermione. I'm not as clever, or outspoken, or brave as her."

"Do not compare yourself to Hermione." Viktor whispered tenderly, "You are you. Individual...Unique..._You_. I do not lie about this. I only speak truth to you, Rosaleen...I like you. I like you lots. Vhy vill you not believe me?"

"I just can't..." She told him, looking up at him with red, swollen, tearful eyes, "Sorry."

"Hush now." He said kindly, pulling her closer to him and cradling her head to his shoulder, "Is okay, yes? All better?"

He kissed her head gently, looking at her face and wiping tears away that still fell down the smooth surface of her skin. She leaned into his touch for a moment, allowing him to continue his actions. Things weren't all better, but she did feel a little better. And she was very grateful to him that he took care of her.

"Can you please not tell anyone about this?" She asked, "I don't want to worry Hermione..."

"Of course." Viktor replied, "I swear to keep silence, yes?"

He crossed his heart slowly, making her smile, and he ensured that she felt collected and calm enough to go back indoors. As he stood from the step, he held out his hand to her, helping her to her feet before pressing his lips against her knuckles.

"I need to have a bath..." She whispered, looking down at her feet, "I'm hungry too."

"You vere missed at dinner." He replied as they made their way back down the path, "Hermione has saved you some."

Rosalyn smiled gratefully at him, realising as they made their way back to the house that they were still holding hands.

* * *

As Viktor placed the small piece of parchment into Rosalyn's pale palm, he kissed her forehead and then her hand, before collecting the rest of his things. The young witch's heart sped up dramatically as he gave her a wink and a gentle smile, and she fought back the enormous urge she had to run and embrace him, as well as the tears of sadness at his departure. Despite being in his company for a mere two days, Rosalyn had never felt so alive, and so wanted. She'd never felt as included as this before, and she still couldn't understand why Hermione had thought to invite her with them in the first place.

The seeker vanished from sight, and Rosalyn bit her lip to stop it trembling before heading away from the room to her own so she could pack up her things. Viktor had given her his address. He had called her beautiful in mind, body and heart. He had told her that she was unique and that he liked her lots. Perhaps this was what he told all the girls.

A horrible feeling of dread and worry hit Rosalyn like a punch to the gut. The poor girl was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Hermione knocking on her bedroom door. She was brought out of her worrying by the other witch carefully touching her arm.

"Rosalyn, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking in the other girl's trembling and tears, "I don't like to see you this way."

"Why did you invite me here? Why?" Rosalyn asked timidly, "Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, why me?"

"Rosalyn, you're my friend." Hermione told her, "I wanted to spend time with you. We haven't spent time together in months...What's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

"V-Viktor's gone..." She replied softly, "He said things to me...Like...He thinks I'm beautiful and that he wants us to be closer...And that he liked me. Things he'd say to any girl."

"No, no...No, Rosalyn..." Hermione answered quietly, "No, Viktor isn't like that. He doesn't say things like that to just any girl. Trust me. For him to be so open about his feelings to another woman means that he is obviously very passionate about how he feels about her."

"Why can I not believe him?" Rosalyn asked, "Why do I feel like this?"

"Oh, love..." Hermione said gently, "Come here..."

She opened her arms to the other witch and pulled her into a hug, comforting her friend the best she could. Rosalyn's self esteem and confidence had never been so bad. The poor girl seemed frightened of being lied to by everyone and anyone.

Hermione could only hope that Rosalyn would write to Viktor, and that Viktor would prove to Rosalyn that his feelings were true. She decided that night to write to Viktor herself, and to find out exactly what his intentions were towards Rosalyn.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
